Winter's Dragon
by RK1119
Summary: A 15 year old boy caught the League's attention when he froze an oncoming tsunami in Japan with a swing of his sword. What would happen to this mysterious hero? Follow him on the rocky road of life as he tackles with his duties as a hero and a teenager while his haunting past is slowly catching on. This is strictly an OC X Artemis story. The cover image OC should have brown hair.
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Hi everyone! It's **RK1119** here and it's been a while since I posted anything. This is a Young Justice X OC fanfic. Everything except the OC is mine and this is strictly an Artemis X OC fanfic. If you don't like it, I really don't care(singing Demi Lovato's I Really Don't Care). Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Discovery**

* * *

A blond women in black entered a dark room with the computer as its only light source. She walked next to the person working on the computer, noticing the videos of a boy in his teens and a tsunami.

"What do you want Bruce?"

The man didn't even turn his masked head away from the screen.

"I told you not to call me that in public Canary."

She rolled her eyes.

"There's no one in the watchtower except you and I. Don't be so paranoid. You'll just grow more white hair."

Batman ignored her statement and started.

"This video is a new hero who saved a city from a tsunami in Japan."

The video played as a figure in a white hoodie and black jeans stood in front of the giant wave and froze it with a swing of his sword. The frozen wave soon fell back into the sea without creating any destruction and casualties. The camera turned back to the hero and caught a glimpse of him and froze.

"You want to him to join Young Justice." It was a statement.

He stayed silent.

She sighed, "Sometimes you are too paranoid for your own good. Where am I needed in this?"

He turned to look at her. "You are the only Leaguer who speaks fluent Japanese except me. You are more suitable in convincing him as he is most likely a teenager and a local."

She smirked, "So you admit I'm better than you in this job."

"You are merely a better candidate for this mission."

"Whatever you say Bruce." She kept her smirk on her face.

Batman sighed silently and gave her a photo of the hero.

She deadpanned, "I can barely see his appearance, no less his face."

He shrugged "It's the best we could find."

She walked in front of the door and stopped.

"You know you owe me for this." Her blue eyes shone with mischief as she waved the picture in her hand.

Batman sighed again. "Just go."

She chuckled in amusement as she zeta-beamed to Japan.

He shook his head wondering why were women so troublesome, while women around the world sneezed and narrowed their eyes.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Please give some reviews and if you like this story, follow me!

 **RK out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Recruiting

Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 2 everybody. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Recruiting**

* * *

"Hello" – English

" _Hello"_ – Japanese

* * *

Black Canary wandered around the crowded streets of Japan at night. It had been four days since her search for the young hero and he was a ghost story. The only identification of him being real was a flower made of ice with four petals shaped like a rhombus attached to a rope made of ice which bounded the criminals, but melted when the police got their hands on it. The crimes he stopped are those where the police weren't fast enough or there might be some casualties. He usually just lets the police do their job.

" _Look here fellas, a pretty girl is lost and all alone."_ A man said and a few cheers followed. Snapping her out of her thoughts and found herself surrounded by five drunken (judging from the stench they all had) men in an alleyway. Smirking to herself, she decided to entertain them a bit.

" _Hello boys."_ She greeted.

The men seemed surprised.

" _A tourist who knows our language. Where are you going?"_

" _I'm going back."_ She turned back.

" _That wasn't a question missy_." One of them reached out to grab her arm. She quickly judo-flipped him and slammed her heel at his throat, knocking him unconscious.

She dusted her hands.

"You were saying boys?" she smirked.

" _Get her!"_ one of them yelled and the rest charged.

She quickly smashed Drunken 1's nose with her fist. Satisfied when she heard a crunch and a scream in pain. She ducked when a hand reached to grab her and swept his legs, kicking Drunken 2 in the groin as he let out a 'manly' scream. She looked up and saw Drunken 3 running away and chased him down the alley. Knocking him out by throwing a trashcan lid to the back of his head.

She glanced warily at her surroundings as she felt someone watching her. A figure moved with insane speed caught her eye but it disappeared. She took out the picture.

"Are you the new hero around here?"

A silence swept into the alley as she stood in the middle.

She face palmed in annoyance of herself.

" _I'm sorry. I forgot you understand Japanese. I am Black Canary from the Justice League. We would like to offer you a place in a team of young heroes who protect people in the shadows. Will you join?"_

The silence returned but this time with a gust of a cold breeze.

She sighed and turned around but stopped when she saw a teenage boy around 15 to 18 with his hands stuffed in his pockets in the alley. He wore a white hoodie and black jeans and a pair of black running sneakers. Bangs of brown hair were visible under his hood and a pair of bright turquoise eyes bored right into her blue ones. A sword with a blue hatch and gold guard wrapped in light blue wrappings strapped to his left hip. His stance was relax almost bored but on guard. His aura however was powerful and dangerous. She was starting to see why Batman wanted to recruit him. He could be a powerful ally but he could also be a dangerous enemy, especially in the wrong hands.

She smiled, _"Will you join?"_

"You know I am fluent in many languages and English is one of them." He said in a bored tone.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and amusement but quickly recovered.

"Your answer?"

He shifted his weight to his left. "What do I gain?"

"You'll have access to Mount Justice and the zeta-beam."

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I meant money."

She narrowed her eyes, "We also provide living space with food, water and a training centre."

He frowned "I don't need your sanctuary."

"Being a hero is usually volunteering."

"I'm not a hero."

"So you didn't save people voluntarily?"

He kept silence, his turquoise eyes turned cold and calculating.

She smirked, "Exactly."

His face morphed into a frown, "I still need to pay for my own expenses."

He wouldn't budge, she sighed.

"I will discuss this with Batman. So will you join?"

He stayed silent for a minute before nodding, "Very well."

"What's your name?"

He smirked for the first time tonight.

"Hyo Ryuu, but call me Ryuu."

* * *

Hyo Ryuu – Ice Dragon


End file.
